Revenge
by Pyromanic519
Summary: This is my continuation of Hincaru's Lucky Monopoly. It's about what Konata would do if she actually WANTED to get revenge. I know I may have taken it over board, but I had nothing better to do. YutakaxMinami, KonataxKagami, TsukasaxMiyuki
1. Thoughts of Revenge

Revenge

This is my first lucky star FanFic, so I thought I'd get ideas from other people's work. This is the sequel to _____'s story: Lucky Monopoly. So don't read this before you've read ALL of his story.

And if you HAVEN'T read it yet, then what are you waiting for? Go read it. I'm serious read it. Have you read it yet? You haven't? WELL GO READ IT!!

On with the show

As Konata watched her show, small thoughts erupting in her mind, made her think about something other than the show (a very rare occasion I might add). They kept popping up, little ways that she thought she might challenge her friends in the war they had started. After about three hours of this, long after the show had ended, the thoughts had become plans, the plans had become well thought out and ways to increase their affect kept popping up. Her devilish smile got bigger and bigger, and it turned into an evil laugh. Yutaka who had been sleeping woke at the laughing, and immediately felt sorry for whoever Konata was thinking of. After her mind settled long enough for her to get into bed, and attempt sleep, her alarm clock rang. Any thoughts of revenge were momentarily forgotten as she began to replace them with the normal thoughts of "Oh, crap. Ms. Kuroi is gonna kill me."

**Look: 'tis a time skip**

As she approached the bus stop, she saw Kagami, and Tsukasa standing there.

"About time you showed up Konata. Let me guess you were up all night. Again."

"Yeah Kona-chan we were worried you might not get here."

"And we sure weren't going to wait for you much longer."

Konata's thoughts of last night came back to her, but she quickly pushed them back, and said,

"Yeah, sorry guys, I was up late CLEANING MY ROOM."

The twins burst out laughing while Konata just smiled and thought "That's right. Just keep laughing. I'll be the one laughing soon. And so will a lot of others."

Konata had not thought only about different ways to humiliate her friends, but also how she would be able to do them. She had decided that if she wanted to get the most out of this, she would need help.

At lunch that day, she looked for Kagami's friends Ayano and Misao. As much as she knew Misao disliked her for supposedly "Stealing" Kagami away from their group. Although Konata had no argument with Ayano, and Misao was a lot like her, she had a hard time believing they would wanna do anything against Kagami. "Oh well might as well get them out of the way."

"Get WHO out of the way Chibikko?"

"I thought you agreed to not call me that."

"Oh well not like insulted anybody important."

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're here. I need a little help dishing out some revenge on Kagami and the others. And why would we help a little midget like you take revenge on our best friend?

"Well for one, I know you're always over-shadowed by her, I know that must be kinda frustrating, I mean, she really is good at a lot of things. Second, I never really stole her because I never asked her to join our group, and I never said you guys weren't welcome. And besides, pranking someone is always fun."

Misao started thinking

"And I can give you the answers for your next month of homework." Konata said, showing her a large stack of papers."

"I'm in."

"Good. And how about you, Ayano?"

"Well…"

"Come on, PLEASE?"

Konata looked at her with the look that worked on almost everyone she used it on.

"Well ok."

"YES! Ok, so I'm setting up a meeting with everybody who's in on it."

"There are more?"

"Well… not YET, but I'm sure I can get some more people. Don't worry. Alright so the meeting's on Friday. See you there."

"Sure, whatever midget."

Konata wondered whether she had just made a mistake.

Me: Alright, that's the end of the first chapter.

Konata: Aw COME ON! I have to work with that fanged JERK!?

Misao: I have to work with that MIDGET!?

Me: YES! (evil eye)

Tsukasa: Why do WE have to get pranked

Konata: CAUSE YOU WERE IN IT!

Kagami: Alright, I guess I had it coming, but so help me I'll get you back for whatever it is.

Konata: Right.

Kagami: THAT'S IT YOU BLUE HAIRED LITTLE *****, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR MIDGET BUTT SO FAR PEOPLE ARE GONNA THINK IT'S AN UGLY LITTLE COMET!

Misao: You tell 'er Kagami

Me: Alright, well I'm gonna wrap this up before Kagami breaks something, so in the mean time, why don't you just hit that little button on the bottom of your screen that says "review story" and I'll see you in the next chapter. Have a good life.


	2. Reinforcements

Revenge chapter 2

Hey I'm back with more of my award winning series Revenge. What award did it win, you might ask. It won the award that I made up, best pick by NaruHina43. Alright enough rambling, on with the show… I mean story.

* * *

Konata was walking home from the bus stop after waving good bye to the twins behind her. She got home, took off her bag, and plopped down onto the bed where she just lied there, thinking of how glad she was to be home. She fell asleep. As she slept, Yutaka came in saying

"Konata, I wanted to tell you something a-… Oh, she's asleep."

Yutaka walked out looking sad.

…

Konata opened her eyes, groggily looking over at her clock. She immediately bolted out of bed and grabbed her costume, and dashed out of her house. She was supposed to be at the cosplay( or kosplay, I never really learned how to spell it) café in a little over half hour. When she got there she hurried in to the bathroom to change and get her hair into that shape she was supposed to make look for her job. At least the wet hair and shampoo she used hid her smell from customers and co-workers alike. She ran out to start serving having been about 10 minutes late.

I am the time skip of your demise

As the customers left, Patty and Konata were left to close. As they were putting up all the chairs, Konata decided to ask Patty to join her plans.

"Hey Patty, I have a little surprise planned for my friends, and by surprise, I don't mean anything nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Revenge. Nothing harmful, just something enough to even the score… Or more."

"Hmmm, when would this happen?" Well I'm having a meeting with all the people who agree to help me. It's on Friday."

"Alright I'll come see what the meeting's like."

"Excellent."

As Konata looked over a list of people she was aking to join her plan, she got the idea of asking Yutaka to join, and maybe she could convince Minami to join. That became unnecessary as she walked into Yutaka's room.

"Oh - my - god."

Yutaka and Minami were glued together by the lips. It took a few moments for them to notice the person who had intruded their vertical wrestling match, but when they did, they broke apart, blushing and stuttering, trying to explain what they were doing while Konata had a smug little grin on her face.

"I-I tried to t-tell you earlier, but you were asleep."

Konata was struck my yet another idea

"Alright, alright, I understand. I won't tell anyone."

"R-really?" Yutaka asked nervously

"Really. All you have to do is help me with something."

"W-what is it?" "Well It's really two things. The first is that I need to give my friends a little pay back, and I need all the help I can get. The second is well…" She whispered something in Yutaka's ear.

"Oh, I can help you with that, don't worry. In fact I bet both me and Minami would be able help. Right Minami?"

Minami just blushed, and shrugged, then nodded her head.

"Great, alright well I'll leave you two alone now, and come to the cosplay club on Friday yo meet with the others who are helping with my…"

She suddenly got an evil smile and said in her most evil voice

"REVENGE!! Mwahahahahaha."

And then she left

Yutaka and Minami just stood there, open mouth and staring. Minami shrugged and grabbed Yutaka, and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Me: Alright that was the second chapter, and I'm on a ROLL!

Konata: Heh heh heh, I must be planning something good.

Yutaka: But why did we have to be exposed

Me: you mean you really do make out with Minami

Yutaka: NO! I-I mean no

Me: Right, of course

Misao: How come I wasn't in this chapter?!

Konata: Because your dog breath would fog up the screen.

Misao: What did you say to me shrimp?!

Konata: I called you a dog, Inuzuka!*

Misao: That's it you little brat, I'm gonna make sure you never give lip again (Pulls out a needle and thread)

Konata: Holy crap, she's insane(runs away)

Misao: Get back here!

Me: Alright I better go save Konata. I'll see you next chapter, bye!


	3. The Adults Join the Fray

Revenge 3

Hey everybody, I'm rolling right along with this story. Alright, things were getting juicy in our last chapter. Yutaka and Minami were getting into a BIG relationship, and Konata's revenge group went up to 6 (Konata, Ayano, Misao, Yutaka, Minami, and Patty.) and I'm going to add a lot more people in this chapter because I'm tired of devoting chapters to one or two. And this chapter is gonna be LONG

"What's up Kagamin?"

"Hey Konata"

Konata had asked Kagami if she could come over to her house to copy notes. Kagami had very reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Konata let's go up to my room."

Kagami was not happy about Konata's constant begging to copy her homework.

"Konata what's UP with you? You've been doing your homework less and less for a while now. Ever since you said… you had to clean your room. You're trying to get me back !"

"You're getting paranoid Kagamin."

"If you think asking me for homework is revenge… It's working."

"I hadn't even thought of that. But thanks for the idea."

"So you ARE thinking of revenge."

"Didn't you JUST ask me that?"

Kagami just glared at her short bodied, long haired friend

"Well whatever Konata you're not getting any more homework from me."

"You've been saying that every time I come over."

"Well this time I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Kagamin got up and left, and Konata saw her chance, she walked out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the living room where all of Kagami's family (Except for Tsukasa) was gathered around the TV.

"Hey Konata, are you and my little sis done yet?"

"Almost, I just wanted to stretch my legs."

Konata sat down and watched the game show that was being showed on the TV.

After awhile the announcer said

"Alright, we'll be right back, to find out whether our contestant can get the million dollars."

"There's no WAY she's gonna get the million."

"I don't know. She's been doing pretty well so far."

Konata sat there pretending to listen to them argue, while she thought of a way to get them in on her plan.

"Well we'll just see."

"Hey guys can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what about."

"Well I'm planning a…. well a kind of surprise for Kagami, and Tsukasa."

"What kind of surprise/"

"Well let's just say, if it's good enough, it could get on that show "Punked"."

"We're listening."

"Well I can't tell you much, but I just need you to make sure neither of them find out about it."

"Well what's in it for us."

"I'll send you each a copy of the video for blackmail purposes."

"Deal.'

"Great, come to the cosplay café on Friday, at 5:00 here's the address."

"We'll be there."

"Thanks."

And she went back up to Kagamin's room.

"Where've ya been Konata?"

"I just went to get a drink."

To time skip, or not to time skip. That is the question. Time skip, no duh

The bell that every student waited for rang. The end of school bell. Every student in the school ran out of there class, trying to escape to the freedom of outside.

Oddly enough, the one girl who hated school the most, was nowhere to be seen in the crowded halls. She was still in class.

"You guys go on, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure, Kona-Chan?"

"Yeah Tsukasa, I'll only be a minute."

They left the room, leaving Konata and Ms. Kuroi alone

"Can I help you Konata?"

"Well I hope so. You see, I'm kinda planning a prank on Kagami, and the others, and I wanted to ask-"

"For my help?"

"Yeah, because-"

"Because, you already have a lot of help, but you need someone who they would never suspect, and who has the power of a teacher."

"Yeah, and would it kill you to let me say it?"

"No, but I could already tell what you were going to say, since I'm kind of a prankster myself."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, because I'm holding a meeting with everybody who agreed to help. Here's the address and the time."

"I can't wait."

Konata thanked her and walked out to find Tsukasa and Miyuki looking angry, which was strange in itself.

"You heard didn't you?"

"Oh yeah."

"Listen, if you agree not to tell Kagami, then I'll give both of you a copy of the tape."

Miyuki and Tsukasa looked at each other, smiled, than Tsukasa said:

"We'll keep quiet, but first, you have to tell us your most embarrassing secret, one that you never wanted to tell anyone."

Konata just looked at her confused

"You were going to humiliate us, so we're going to humiliate you now."

"Well I have to admire your planning. Fine I'll tell you, but if you tell ANYONE, I'll make sure you regret it. Alright, well I never wanted anyone to find out before I told her, but, I, love Kagami."

"What was that?"

"I said I love Kagami."

"One more time."

"I said I love Kagami!"

"That's what I thought you said."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to tell Kagami, or anyone else."

"Alright, we promise."

"Thanks. It actually felt kind of nice to finally tell someone about it."

"Glad we could help."

Konata rushed back into Ms. Kuroi's room to tell her that they found out, and Tsukasa and Miyuki gave each other a quick kiss while she was gone.

Hey look another time skip, and the last of the chapter.

"HEY EVERY BODY IT'S ME!"

"Hey Yui nai-san."

"So what's up Konata, well I wanna tell you something, but I promised Yutaka that I wouldn't tell a soul."

"Ah, come on Konata, I should know what my little sister's doing."

"Well you'll have to ask her. But I want to ask you something."

"What's that?"

"Well, you remember my friends right?"

"Yup."

"Well I need to get some pay back, and I wanted to ask I you would wanna help. It really be nice if, a member of the police could help."

"That sounds like fun! Of course I'll help."

"Thanks Yui nai-san!"

"No Prob Konata."

"Alright, time to get planning."


	4. The Plan

Revenge 4

Hey everybody, I'm back with the third chapter. Sadly Hyori aka Tamura will not make an appearance because I don't know much about her and I want to make this story at least semi-realistic. Woot revenge rocks

Konata: You gotta hide me, she's crazy.

Me: You're not supposed to talk until the end Konata

Misao: GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!

Me: Aaaahhh. Alright you can hide. And you only have to put up with one more chapter and you'll be safe.

Konata: Thanks.

Me: Alright let's get started

"Alright you little shrimp, what's the plan."

Konata and the group of people who had agreed to help had all gathered at the cosplay café where Konata and Patty worked. Misao and Konata were at it again.

"Well dog-breath I've been thinking,"

"For once" Misao muttered under her breath

"That we're gonna need to set up separate stations for all of us... Okay here's the plan.

Tomorrow, Ms. Kuroi and I will have cameras that my dad keeps in storage, and set them up all over the cafeteria, because we NEED to get this on tape. During lunch on Monday, Ayano and Misao will ask Kagami to join them for lunch, while Miyuki, Tsukasa, and I will go over the check list. Ayano and Misao have got to keep her busy so she doesn't catch on to what we're doing. You guys should do stuff like "accidently spill milk on her or something, just to add to humiliation. Yutaka and Minami will be in the security room monitoring the cameras. Yui nai-san you get to do my favorite part, you told me you got a few more police people in on it right?"

"Right."

"Alright then, you and the other police will barge in and stage a fake arrest on Kagami. Patty, you'll signal them by yelling about how a bunch of police men just pulled up."

"Ooohh yay, I always wanted to act."

"And then Yui nai-san will drive her and Tsuakasa home, where you guys."

She pointed at the rest of the Hiragii family, will act all worried, and you'll all be wearing hidden cameras. After she's been up in her room for a while, you'll all go up there and with a serious tone and say something like "Kagami, we're very disappointed, and. And then she'll start sayin things like I didn't do it, and, I don't what they're talking about, and then after she's done you'll continue and say: We're disappointed at… how you fell for all of this. And then all of us will come in, because we'll have been riding in the other police cars."

Everyone just stared

"Well if anyone wants to add something in, just say it."

"You thought of all of that by yourself?" Misao asked in a tone of HUGE surprise.

"Well yeah, I've had a lot of time to think."

"Well I have to admit you've got a mind that I'm jealous of."

"Uh,thanks!"

"But I have a few suggestions."

"Do tell."

Konata and Misao sat there for over an hour talking about new ideas to add in. The only time they stopped is when Yui nai-san noticed Yutaka holding hands with Minami under the table, and she broke out in a girlish ramble about how proud she was that she was happy with someone else, making both Yutaka and Minami squirm and blush heavily in their seats, avoiding each other's and everyone else's eyes.

"So I guess you're not a complete waste of space after all." Misao had said

"And I guess you not such a bad dog after all." Konata replied jokingly

"Wanna come over to my house for a video game session?"

"Do I ever!"

"Let's go!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Okay everybody that's the fourth and (almost) final chapter. Remember to read Hincaru's Lucky Monopoly, which is where I got the idea for this story.


	5. Phase 1

Konata woke up with a headache, which lead to her bumping into her doorframe, making her headache worse. She walked into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. Forgetting to warm up the water first, she turned on the shower… and immediately woke up, courtesy of the cold blast of water now spraying out of her shower head. She let lout a shriek, and jumped out of the water shivering. Waiting for it to warm up. After her shower, she dried off, got dressed, ate breakfast (where she burnt her toast, and spilled orange juice all over the kitchen.) As she ran to the bus stop, where she barely managed to get on in time, muttered, trying to keep it to herself

"It's official. I'm cursed."

"Konata, I hope your not making another anime reference with that cursed thing."

"You guys wouldn't believe what kind of day I'm having."

"Trust me Konata, theirs nothing weird that can happen, that you can't make look normal."

And so Konata told them all about her bad morning. By the time she finished, Kagami had given up trying to hold in her laughter, and was laughing so hard, she was clutching her sides, and was clenching her eyes shut tight, while Tsukasa tried to console Konata, but only made it more awkward.

"Thanks for understanding Kagami." Konata said sarcastically rolling her eyes."

"Hey Konata, I'm the only one who's supposed to do the eye roll."

"It looks like you're rubbing off on me."

As the bus stopped, the girls walked off, Konata tripping on her way out.

"Don't worry Kona-chan, I'm sure today'll ger better."

"I sure hope so Tsukasa."

As the bell rang, Kagami said her goodbyes, and Ms. Kuroi shouted out as her usual way of greeting her class.

"Welcome back class! Did you have a good weekend? I hope you all did your homework."

The class groaned and Konata started panicking.

"Oh man, I haven't had time to do my homework. I've been busy planning."

"Konata I want to speak to you and you're friends privately."

Konata, Miyuki, and Tsukasa walked up to Ms. Kuroi, who led them into the hall.

"So are we all set up with the new plan?"

"Yup, we made sure everyone knew what to do by heart."

"Good, and I'm guessing that you didn't do your homework you two."

Konata and Tsukasa started trying to explain.

"It's okay." Ms. Kuroi said laughing

"If this works, I'll give you both A's and all three of you a "get out of homework free" pass."

"Wow, thanks ."

"But," she continued

"If it doesn't work, you both get zeroes, and you have to serve detention."

"Aawww man Ms. Kuroi, that's a big gamble."

"Well you know how much I like to gamble."

With a wide grin, she stepped back into the classroom.

Aren't you getting kind of tired of these time skips? Well TOO BAD! YOU ARE GONNA HAVE A TIME SKIP AND YOU ARE GONNA LIKE IT!

Warning: This next scene contains violent use of the following items:

Swearing, cafeteria food, face faulting, dancing, something that I is too horrid to describe to sensitive readers, Chuck Norris, and kittens (just kidding, kittens are to cute to use as tools. Kittens use YOU as tools. And Chuck Norris turned down my offer to be in the story. He declined by giving me a round-house kick to the head.)

As Kagami walked back to her table, Konata nodded to Yutaka. She slid her chair back, knocking Kagami off balance which made her food drop, as she tripped forward, she slipped on her food, trying to grab onto anything to save her. Unfortunately, she grabbed onto Yutaka's food tray, which came down giving her more then she wanted of the cafeteria food. As she stood up, trying to get the food out of her hair, the entire cafeteria was laughing, causing her to blush madly, and to take a seat next to her friends.

"Hey Kagamin, that look suits you."

"Shut up Konata, I really don't need any of you comments."

"Aw, but Kagamin, it's fun." Konata whined in her most childish voice, clinging on to Kagami's arm.

"Konata, get off me."

"But Kagamin."

"GET off me Konata!"

"But-"

"GET OFF!!"

The cafeteria fell silent. The people who had known about the plan all face faulted at the sight of Konata clinging onto Kagami like a child, and did another face fault as Kagami shouted at the top of her lungs, which Konata claimed could "shatter any glass, melt any metal, and break any rock."

"Oh crap."

Kagami jumped up, holding back tears, and ran out of the cafeteria.

Misao, and Ayano ran after her. Misao gave Konata a thumbs up, as she ran.

"Excellent, phase 2 should start, right about… now."


	6. The Bad Day Continues

Hello everyone, I'm back with the sixth chapter of my story Revenge. I have one more chapter after this that has to do with the story, and one which is the epilouge. So please read and enjoy. If you like it, or if theirs something you just want to point out, or if you just want to suggest something for the next chapter, please comment.

* * *

"Excellent, phase 2 should start right about…now."

"Kagami, wait up!" Misao and Ayano now had to run top speed to catch up with her.

Kagami was running at full speed toward her house using anything she could to put distance between her and the people chasing her.

"Go away!" She climbed the gate to run through someone's back yard. And hopped over the low fence at the end. She swerved and ran through a grocery store parking lot.

"Excuse us, coming through, got someone to catch, please move."

Kagami slid under a dumpster that hid a passage into her yard she had made when she was little. (Please don't ask me how she got back to her house without the bus. Because I don't know.)Misao and Ayano stopped in the alley as they looked for her.

"Oh crap, Konata's gonna be pissed."

Misao whipped out her cell phone and called Konata.

"Hello, this is Konata speaking."

"Konata, Kagami got away."

"WHAT?! I thought you said you could catch her!"

"Well I thought I could but I couldn't. She can run faster than a pack of rabid dogs chasing a steak tied to an airplane.."

"Alright, well I guess I'll have to think of something else. You guys better get back to school. Lunch is almost over. I talked to some people who are in your class, and they say they can cover for you for awhile."

"Alright Konata, see you later."

They both put away their cell phones

Had Konata thought that help would get the most out of this? Well she was wrong. Help only made it harder.

"Tsukasa you lied, my day still hasn't gotten any better."

"Sorry Kona-chan."

"It's okay, but help me think of something else to do to Kagami."

"I-I think she's had enough."

"Tsukasa, what's wrong, you seem kind of worried."

"Well Kona-chan, I've noticed that she gets really upset a lot lately. An it's usually when we talk about our friends."

"What are you talking about Tsukasa? Spit it out."

"I think Onee-chan may be sad with how you treat her."

Konata looked blank for a second.

"_Does she really think I treat her that badly?"_

Konata reflected on how she treated her best friend, and her crush.

"I guess I do tease her a lot, but I never really meant any of it. I mean I never meant for her to take it seriously, but I guess she does take things to seriously sometimes."

"Maybe you talk to her after school Kona-chan."

"Y-Yeah I think that's a good idea. Yeah. Yeah"

Konata mumbled to herself for the rest of the day, trying to think of what to say to Kagami to make her feel better. And more importantly, how she felt about her. She was sure that Kagami would have a hard time forgiving her if she didn't include that.

Alright now I KNOW you're getting annoyed by all the time skips. So I say… suck it up you big baby.

As Konata walked up the steps with Tsukasa, trying to think of what to say first. Tsukasa led her to Kagami's room and left. As Konata went to knock on her door she heard something.

* * *

I just love cliffhangers, they're useful to get people to keep reading. I'm almost done, so if you want to say how much you like it, how much you hate it, if you have suggestions for another chapter, or if you just wanna talk, please comment.


	7. Fighting What We Feel

Here's the final chapter of my story Revenge (Minus the Epilogue). I hope you like it, and please comment

* * *

As Konata walked up the steps to the Hiiragi house with Tsukasa, she tried to think of what to say first. Tsukasa led her to Kagami's room and left. As Konata went to knock on her door she heard something. Something unexpected. Music.

_You never listen to me,  
__You cannot look me in the eyes.  
__And I have struggled to see  
__Why its so easy to push me aside...._

_I no longer believe,  
__That you were ever on my side.  
__How could you know what I need,  
__When I'm the last thing on your mind..._

_Too out of touch, out of touch, to touch you  
__Too out of touch, out of touch, to touch you  
__Too out of touch, out of touch, to touch you  
__Too out of touch, out of touch, to touch you_

"Kagami?"

The music shut off suddenly as a gasp could be heard behind the door

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize."

She paused and waited. In a few moments the door opened and Kagami appeared with wet hair. Apparently she had just washed it of any food that may have gotten stuck. Konata held back a small smile at the thought, but only because it was her best friend, and she knew how serious this was.

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Konata entered and immediately saw dents in the wall where Kagami had punched it in frustration

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to apologize?"

"Oh yeah, well I wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry for everything that I've said to you. I'm sorry for all the teasing, the making fun of, I'm sorry for all of it. I didn't mean to hurt you. And also about today, all of what happened to you was my idea. And I'm sorry I didn't stop to think what it might make you think of me."

"It was you?" Kagami was looking at her as if she had never properly seen Konata.

"Yes."

Kagami walked up slowly to her, still with that expression on her face. Then she attacked

"YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU DO IT?! I'M GONNA BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL BECAUSE OF YOU! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO IT?!"

"KAGAMI, GET OFF ME!"

"I'VE BEEN CRYING MY EYES OUT OVER YOU, AND NOW I FIND OUT YOU PLANNED SOMETHING AGAINST ME!"

Kagami had released Konata, but was still standing there seething with anger. Konata could not look her in the eyes (Just like the song says.) Nor could she tell the truth of why she did it. It seemed like a stupid reason in light of what she found out about Kagami that afternoon.

"Kagami-"

"Now I'm gonna ask you one last time. Why did you do all that stuff to me. And more important, why are you here, because I doubt even you would be stupid enough to come here JUST to apologize."

"Well Kagami, I can't answer your first question, but your right about the other things. I am here for more than to apologize. I want to say…"

"Yes?"

"I-I wanted to…"

"YES?"

"I want…"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Konata gasped, and blushed like crazy, looking at the ground.

"You…"

"I understand if you still hate me. But I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Konata headed for the door, but she felt something pull her around, and the next thing she knew, Kagami was kissing her. Not caring that she was in a house full of people, not caring that someone could see them at anytime, not caring what others would say if, no when they found out, she kissed back. Months and months of feelings for Kagami were poured into that kissed, hoping to help it really sink in how she felt. Tsukasa walked by, to see how things were doing, and she froze at the sight of her best friend and her sister kissing. But she smiled. Happy that everything worked out, she gave a small cough, and the two broke apart, both extremely red in the face.

"Sorry, was I interrupting?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Oh and Konata."

"Yeah, you just got pranked big."

"What?"

She turned around as all of her friends, not to mention, her teacher, older cousin, younger cousin, and the entire Hiiragi family laughing, all though her dad was strangly absent. Some were on their backs, some were on all fours, some were clutching the railing, and others were just standing their clutching their sides.

"How did you-"

"Ever since Tsukasa and Miyuki found out about your plan, they told me about it. They also told me about your crush on me."

Konata wasn't angry at the fact that she had been tricked (again), but she was in a rage at Tsukasa, and Miyuki for double crossing them.

"You told her?!"

"Yup!"

Konata still had a trick up her sleeve though.

"Well did they tell youa bout how they're going out?" She asked innocently.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were now the ones being teased, both of them blushing hard.

And as the crowd left, they congratulated each other on their relation ships. Yutaka and Minami had already admitted that they were going out. Leaving The Hiiragis and their girl friends at their house. They each went in to their own rooms and proceeded to "Get to know each other better" for the rest of the night.

Thought you'd seen the last time skip? Think again.

"Hello, dad?"

"Konata, where have you been?"

"I've been with Kagami."

"Doing what? I've never known you to have that much homework."

"Well I guess you could say I had some research to do."

"And what's that supposed to mean."

"Well me and Kagami are uhh… going out, and I stayed over at her house over night to do some uhh… research on how she acts when she's in a relatonship."

"OH KONATA I'M SO PROUD THAT YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND! MY LITTLE GIRL IS DATING! OH I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Thanks dad, but do you mind keeping it down?"

"I really don't want neighbors to come over, asking what's wrong."

"I'M SORRY KONATA BUT I'M SO-"

"DAD!"

"Sorry."

"Well I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye Honey."

"Bye Dad."

And Konata turned off her cell phone and crawled back into bed with her new girlfriend and snuggled in close. The usually restless girl got an unusually good sleep that night.

* * *

Wow, this is my longest chapter of all of them. I guess that sort of makes sense since it IS the last chapter of the actual story. Please read the epilogue and leave a comment.


	8. Epilogue

Alas my dear friends, that is how the metaphorical cookie crumbles. And I bet we learned that some times the crumbs are the best part. Ah, who am I kidding, it's better to eat the cookie in one bite. And so the girls of Lucky Star were happy with those that they chose.

At school, word spread that both of the Hiiragis had chosen a partner, and people crouded around them to guess who they had chosen. People had a hard time believing that the long haired Tsundere had chosen the laziest student in the entire school. But about the week after the had gotten together Kagami had stood up on the table in the middle of lunch and declared that she had chosen Konata, and that anybody who had a problem with it could bite her. Konata got up with her and pulled her into a kiss. "You are so weird. And that's why I love you."

Yutaka and Minami were frequently found making out in unused classrooms. Making an interesting topic for Konata to tease them about. They could also be found in one Yutaka's room making out even more. But when they slept over with each other, they were all about the cuddling, and the lovey dovey talk.

Tsukasa and Miyuki weren't AS public about their relationship, but they could be seen feeding each other at lunch and kissing in the hallways between classes. Outside of school, they act like friends, but they sneak kisses when no ones looking, or when they bring up the subject of relationships.

Misao and Ayano tried going out for a few weeks, but they decided to just be friends.

Patty tried to get Hiyori to go out with her, but Hiyori said she wasn't interested in girls (Ouch, sorry Patty. And yes I know I said she was not going to be in this story, but I had to have her in somewhere)

And I hope you liked this story, so please keep reading whatever stories I may write. Please comment if you liked it, if you hated it, or even if you just wanna say something about me. Happy reading.


End file.
